No Más
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: "En un mundo de alto riesgo, no puedo perder nada si no tengo nada que perder. Y... ya es tarde para eso. No te quiero perder." En el que Oliver Wood es demasiado bueno para su propio bien, y Katie Bell toma una decision importante para hacerlo feliz. Katie/Oliver. ONE-SHOT. Advertencias: Un poquitito de whisky.


_Disclaimer:__ Creo que es medio obvio que Katie, Oliver, y todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenecen, aunque siendo sinceros, he escrito más sobre ellos que doña J. K., así que ya me los podría ir regalando... just sayin'._

_Aviso: ___Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Oliver y Katie" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw" ...___quienes me medio _spamearon _(está bien, fueron solamente __**dos **__mensajes, pero déjenme creer que me _spamearon_ porque me hace sentirme importante) en plan de 'tenemos un reto Katie/Oliver, si te interesa...' y decidí que claro que me interesa, porque no soy capaz de resistirme a mis bebés... está bien, los bebés de J. K., pero como ya sabemos, bien podrían ser míos... D__é__jenme creer._

_**Advertencias:** Muestra uso -e implica abuso- de substancias alcoholicas. Y aun peor, a m_í_ no me invitan ni siquiera a un traguito..._

* * *

**No Más**

La televisión procura el ruido de fondo que Oliver necesita para no sentirse solo.

Es irónico, se dice a sí mismo, porque la televisión es uno de tantos artefactos _muggles_ que Katie insistió en traer al apartamento que comparten. O se supone que lo comparten, porque Katie raramente está presente.

Y es así como él se encuentra sentado en el sofá del salón, escuchando la televisión y bebiendo de su botella de _whisky._

Oliver sabe que no debería estar bebiendo. Después de todo, tiene un partido de Quidditch importante en tres días, y tiene que estar en condiciones óptimas. Pero bebe, así como bebe muchas otras noches, porque Katie no va estar ahí para verlo.

Oliver quiere apoyarla. Es normal, o eso cree, que a Katie le interese el tema de los objetos embrujados y ruptura de maldiciones. Entiende por qué su momento de mayor orgullo es cuando destruyó el mismísimo collar de ópalos que tanto la hizo sufrir. Katie ya había trabajado en aquella linea de trabajo por más de un año, y Oliver creyó, en ese momento, que aquella misión seria su última.

Pero se equivocaba. Han pasado ocho meses desde aquel día, y Katie sigue respondiendo a llamados para quitar maldiciones y destruir objetos embrujados. La paga es buena, dice, y el equipo es tenaz. Pero eso no lo consuela cuando él no sabe si ella va llegar dentro de dos días o dos semanas. No sabe si va a llegar herida, o del todo. Finalmente llega, sus ojos brillantes, llena de historias y de anécdotas que lo convencen de que sí, Katie ha encontrado su pasión y de que él esta siendo un poco alarmista.

Pero dos días o dos semanas después, Katie acepta una nueva misión y su convicción le falla. De una forma u otra, Oliver presiente que ella no es feliz. Nadie que se considere feliz puede seguir huyendo de aquella manera. Nadie que lo haya perdido todo durante la guerra, como ella lo hizo, puede alcanzar la felicidad tan rápido

Oliver sabe que Katie huye. Oliver sabe que Katie busca venganza una, y otra, y otra vez.

_Descansa_, quiere decirle. _Ya todo pasó._

Pero es difícil decirle algo así a alguien que lo perdió todo en la guerra, desde familia hasta su dignidad. Difícil decírselo a alguien que aún sufre de pesadillas y aún se niega a hablar del tema. Y por eso Katie huye, él razona. Porque no tiene razones para quedarse.

_Quisiera ser suficiente_, se lamenta. Pero en el fondo, sabe que por más de que se quieran el uno al otro, jamás será suficiente.

Su botella de _whisky_ está a medias, y su sobriedad es cuestionable, cuando oye la puerta abrirse. El ruido le hace sobresaltarse. Katie acababa de salir aquel día en una misión, y por más impredecible que fuese, nunca regresaba al cabo de unas horas.

–Katie –la saluda suavemente. Y en seguida, se da cuenta de que presenta un retrato lamentable. Sus ojos rojos, el aliento a alcohol, sus palabras arrastradas, la ropa de dormir que lleva puesta desde la noche anterior...

–Falsa alarma –se explica Katie. La sonrisa con la cual había llegado a casa desaparece, y en su lugar hay una mueca de desaprobación. Por supuesto que él no la culpa. Esta feliz de verla en casa, sí, pero más aún, esta avergonzado de su propio estado.

Esta también un poco enojado… y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

–No deberías estar tomando –dice ella.

–No deberías.. huir –Aquella frase jamás se le hubiese escapado si no hubiese bebido de más, pero habiéndolo hecho, no le importa realmente.

No obstante, Katie no parece compartir su opinión. Se le acerca, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y toma el rostro de él entre sus manos. Su mirada es intensa e impenetrable, por lo cual Oliver tiene que resistir el impulso de mirar hacia otro lado… especialmente porque lágrimas amenazan con caer y traicionarla.

No obstante, su expresión es serena y cuando habla, sus palabras son definitivas.

–Te estoy matando –susurra. No es una pregunta. Es una afirmación

Oliver esta demasiado confundido como para responder, pero Katie no parece notarlo. Ella le besa la frente y le pide que beba agua, y su botella de _whisky_ desaparece de la escena. En cierto momento, Katie parece decidir que es suficiente y le hace acostarse con su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Sus ojos se cierran sin él quererlo. Pero todo parece estar bien, porque Katie juega con su cabello, acaricia su rostro, y todo esta _tan_ bien que él cree que lo esta soñando todo.

Se queda dormido, finalmente, con el estomago revuelto y la cabeza dando vueltas. Y en ese impotente estado, sólo queda una isla de claridad, una frase que resuena una y otra vez.

_Te estoy matando._

* * *

_El Profeta_ está abierto en la página en la que Ginny Weasley comenta sobre partido que va a jugar el Puddlemere contra los Arrows. Katie no podría olvidar aunque quisiera. Más de una vez quiere ser egoísta y olvidar que el Quidditch existe, porque nunca esta ahí para ver a Oliver jugar. Pero siempre recuerda.

_Una misión más_, dice siempre. _Una misión más, y no más._

Una más, una más, no importa si cae herida, o muerta. Estar inactiva le es insoportable y estar en casa…

Suspira.

Estar en casa es un recordatorio perenne de que no se merece a Oliver; Oliver es demasiado bueno para ella, demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Y así lo quiere – _por eso_ lo quiere.

Y es que siempre fue él. Desde el día en que él la selecciono para el equipo, durante todas aquellas madrugadas de entrenamiento y durante todos los partidos importantes... desde ahí, hasta el día en el que Oliver piso Hogwarts como estudiante por última vez, Katie lo había puesto en un pedestal e imaginaba en él al hombre perfecto.

Perfecto no es, y eso es algo que Katie descubrió varios años más tarde. Pero Oliver es perfecto para ella, y eso es todo lo que le importa. No solamente porque siempre está ahí cuando ella le necesita. No solamente porque la acogió cuando descubrió que ya no tenia ni hogar ni familia. Simplemente porque, aparentemente, él ve en ella lo que ella ve en él, y aunque esto parezca insignificante, a Katie la hace sentirse afortunada.

_Es lo que más quiero en este mundo_, piensa. _Es lo único que me queda. Y si sigo así.._

Katie no es tonta, o no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que esa no es ni la primera ni la segunda vez que Oliver bebe durante sus ausencias. Katie sabe que Oliver no se puede permitir beber de aquella manera -o del todo- si pretende mantener la condición que su profesión requiere de él.

_Y si no lo mato, le voy a quitar lo que más quiere._

–Ya está –se dice a sí misma–. No más misiones.

Por primera vez, no lo dice porque se aburre y se deprime en casa los días que duerme hasta tarde y espera al llamado que puede no llegar nunca. No lo dice porque busca estabilidad o seguridad. No lo dice porque quiera seguir luchando contra aquellos demonios que murieron hace tiempo, o aquellos que le quitaron todo lo que ella tenía. No lo dice por miedo a la muerte, o a algo peor.

O puede que sí. Hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte, y para Katie, el hecho de que Oliver se está destrozando a si mismo -por su culpa- cataloga como una de ellas.

* * *

Oliver despierta en la cama que comparte con Katie. No sabe cuándo –ni cómo- llegó hasta ahí. Todo lo que le importa es que Katie está ahí con él… y en efecto, no tiene que abrir los ojos para escuchar su respiración y sentir su peso en el colchón.

Pero abre los ojos y descubre que ella le da la espalda. Se le acerca, entonces, y la abraza. No siempre tienen el privilegio de tener un día libre juntos... o al menos él supone que Katie esta libre, siendo que su misión fue cancelada. Pretende disfrutarlo al máximo.

Ella se gira, entonces, y su rostro fresco le indica que ha estado despierta por un buen rato.

–Buenos días –dice–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien… creo –Le duele un poco la cabeza, pero no es la peor resaca que ha tenido en los últimos meses–. Sobreviviré.

Ella sonríe suavemente, con aquella sonrisa ilegible que no es una sonrisa realmente.

–¿Estás libre hoy? –Ella asiente, su sonrisa cambiando imperceptiblemente–. ¿Hasta... hasta cuándo?

Katie no responde inmediatamente. Se muerde el labio, y Oliver entiende que algo -no sabe qué, pero _algo-_ esta a punto de suceder.

–Tenemos un trabajo programado para el miércoles, pero no voy a aceptar la oferta. No más.

_No más. _A Oliver le toma unos segundos comprender lo que Katie quiso decir, y cuando lo hace, no sabe como reaccionar. Oliver quiere estar feliz, así sea un poquito. ¿No quería que Katie estuviese allí con él? ¿No era aquéllo lo que deseaba?

Y sin embargo, protesta.

–¿Por qué? –Se incorpora apoyándose sobre su codo–. Pensé... pensé que todo estaba bien.

–Me encanta lo que hago –dice ella con lo que Oliver reconoce como sinceridad–, pero hay cosas más importantes.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Como tú.

_Te estoy matando,_ resuena en su mente. Y Oliver no quiere discutir, pero discute.

–No me culpes a mí, Katie. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

–No se trata de eso –Katie se sienta, evitando su mirada–. No quiero que me apoyes, no de esta forma. No si te hace infeliz.

Oliver sabe que no es su culpa, pero se siente culpable.

–No voy a mentirte –dice–. Es difícil, pero...

–¡¿Difícil?! –Ella explota mientras que él no puede hacer más que ser testigo. Katie le mira a los ojos nuevamente, y Oliver siente un ligero escalofrío–. Se que es difícil. Pero... pero ya dejo de ser solamente difícil. Ya es mucho pedir. Es mi turno de hacer sacrificios y de estar aquí por ti, para ti. Has callado suficiente, incluso... ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien?

–Katie... –No es la primera vez que ella le reprocha ser 'demasiado bueno' y él no entiende qué quiere decir, exactamente.

–Oliver, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. Tú tienes toda la razón. Tengo que estar aquí. No puedo seguir huyendo de... de ti, Oliver. No puedo más.

–¿...De mí?

Eso es todo lo que comprende. Aquella confesión le cae como un balde de agua fría, y lo que es peor, Katie se toma unos segundos en responder.

–En un mundo de alto riesgo, –dice–, no puedo perder nada si no tengo nada que perder. Y... ya es tarde para eso. No te quiero perder, Oliver. Podría resistir que te pongas de pie, te des la vuelta, y que no me quieras ver nunca más. Podría aceptarlo y entenderlo. Lo que no acepto es que seas infeliz – y mucho menos por mi culpa.

De aquella conversación, solo obtiene un trozo de conocimiento. _Soy todo lo que tiene_, piensa. Aquella conclusión tiene sentido, y lo lleva a entender las acciones de Katie.

–No me vas a perder –le asegura suavemente, llevando una mano al rostro de ella, como ella le había hecho a él la noche anterior–. Aquí estoy, Katie. Hagas lo que hagas.

–Aquí estás –responde ella con seguridad–. Aquí estás, Oliver, y es por eso que aquí quiero estar yo también

Su tono de voz le indica que la decisión esta tomada. Oliver no sabe como sentirse al respecto. Había estado seguro de que Katie había encontrado algo que le apasionaba como a él le apasiona el Quidditch. Si él no pudiese dedicarse al Quidditch, estaría completamente perdido.

–¿Y cuál es el plan, entonces? –le pregunta.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

–Ir a tu partido contra los Arrows, para empezar. –Oliver esta gratamente sorprendido de que ella se recuerda, ya que casi nunca esta presente en sus juegos importantes–. Y después... no se. Ya veré

–¿Quidditch?

A diferencia de todas aquellas veces en que su propuesta hubiese sido recibida con una negativa rotunda, ella simplemente sonríe

–Sabia que dirías eso. Oliver, estoy fuera de forma. No vuelo literalmente en años.

–Pero eres buena. Eres... eres excelente. En tres meses, vas a estar volando como lo hacías antes. Déjamelo a mi...

–No, gracias. Tu tiempo de capitán en Hogwarts me bastó y me sobró.

Katie sonríe, indicando que bromea y que está bien que él sonría también. Esa es su Katie, llena de vida a pesar de todo, y nunca está más feliz que cuando la tiene de regreso.

–No me vas a decir que no te convertí en una cazadora estupenda, Katie.

–No me convertiste. Me ayudaste a lograrlo por mi cuenta.

Oliver sonríe también, entonces, recordando la primera vez que la oyó decir aquellas palabras. No se había esperado que la pequeña de doce años, aquella hija de_ muggles_, pudiese volar mejor que los de sexto y séptimo. Y definitivamente no se había esperado que, cuando le dijo _'te voy a convertir en una excelente cazadora'_ ella le respondiese, con su escoba al hombro y una sonrisa brillante,_ 'no me vas a convertir en una excelente cazadora, mi capitán. Me vas a ayudar a lograrlo por mi cuenta.'_

De alguna forma u otra, Oliver siempre supo que seria _ella._

–Entonces, ¿Qué dices? –Katie interrumpe sus pensamientos–. ¿Salimos a volar?

Oliver se encoge de hombros. Está cansado, y para un dia que tiene a Katie solo para él, prefiere no dejarla ir muy lejos.

–Prefiero quedarme en casa. Pidamos pizza por teléfono, pongamos alguna película...

Oliver no alcanza a terminar de hablar, cuando Katie deja escapar una risa suave.

–Óyete a ti mismo, nada más, hablando de teléfonos y películas. Te convertí en todo un _muggle._

–No me convertiste –dice Oliver con una sonrisa ladeada–. Me ayudaste a lograrlo por mi cuenta.

Katie ríe, y cuando él la oye reírse más fuerte de lo que se ha reído en meses, entiende. No esta seguro de qué es lo que entiende, exactamente, pero las piezas parecen encajar donde deben y sabe que sí, todo esta bien y no, no esta soñando.

Y es que Oliver no sabe si Katie es feliz, o si algún dia llegará a serlo. Pero de momento, le basta con saber que ella quiere ser feliz, y quiere serlo a su lado.


End file.
